A Change in a Count's Life
by PeacockofLust
Summary: Duckula suffers through depression due to loneliness and not one single soul is a fan of him. But then something happens that changes his life.


That night at Castle Duckula, the vegetarian vampire duck wasn't up to an evil scheme to make himself the biggest star in the world. Instead, he sat in his chair, looking at a purple rose he held in his hand with a sad expression on his face. What was making him feel this way you fellow readers ask?

Is it because of his unfulfilled dream of being famous? Is it because he just watched T.V and became jealous of the T.V stars? Or is it because one of his favorite suits got a coffee stain on it and there was no way to remove the stain so he had to throw it out?

The answers to those questions are no, no, and double no.

"*Sigh* When am I ever gonna find that special someone?" Count Duckula cried the answer to our question.

It appears he is suffering in a field of loneliness; depressed due to the lack of love in his life. Duckula may be in love with his dream of becoming the biggest star in the world, but above that, he desires a soulmate; someone who really cares about him; someone who would really die for him.

A teardrop escaped from one of his tear-filled eyes as he kept staring at the rose. As the vegetarian vampire intended to touch the plant of divine beauty, one of it's petals broke off and fluttered to the floor.

"Oh, what's the use!" Duckula sobbed. "No one will ever want to go out with me, although I almost hit it off with Jeopardy Mouse when I kidnapped the writers and forced them to change the script in one of the episodes where I was the antagonist. Unfortunately, that American secret agent came to her senses and refused to be mine. Why did she have to leave me!? Jeopardy and I would have been so happy together!"

Duckula began to cry after talking to himself like that. Lots of tears gushed out of his eyes like a water bed with holes in it. He hasn't been this sad since... uh, since... Actually, come to think of it, this is the first time he's been THIS sad.

So is this the end? Duckula will never get a girlfriend and be lonely for the rest of his life? I mean, come on! Haven't you heard of the phrase, "There's plenty of fish in the sea?" And I'm NOT talking about actual fish if you know what I mean.

"I heard that!" Danger Mackerel shouted as he appeared on screen with Duckula still crying in the background not even noticing the secrete agent. "And f.y.i, I am NOT interested in Duckula! I mean, we're the same gender for crying out loud! Besides, we've never even met each other throughout the show. Nor have we did anything romantic. Never have, never will! Period!"

I didn't even say you would be a perfect match for him, you stupid fish! And you're not a part of this fanfiction!

"I don't want to be a part of this!" Danger Mackerel snarled.

Good, because you're not. Now get out of here before I fry you and serve you as tonight's dinner!

"Alright! I'm going! Sheesh!" The fishy secret agent grumbled as he exits the area.

We now return to Duckula sobbing, until suddenly there was a knock on the door, which caused Duckula's blubbering to come to an end. So the vegan vampire duck went to go answer it, wiping all the tears from his face. When he opened the door, not only was he surprised to have a visitor, but also stunned that the visitor was a female!

That female happened to be a lavender peacock with shoulder blade-length brown hair, purple eyeshadow-covered eyelids, beautiful brown eyes, and a yellow orange beak. She had a lovely spoon body figure and wore a purple sweater dress with black tights underneath along with purple high heels to match. Her tail feathers were periwinkle with the same pattern as any other peacock, but with shades of purple.

She smiled while staring at the vegan vampire. She was so gorgeous that Duckula instantly fell for her. He smiled nervously while hearts formed around him and his face turned red. Yes, it was love at first sight. The question is, what brings this elegant peacock here so late at night?

"Hello, Count Duckula. I'm Josephine," the peacock said in an attractive American voice.

"He-he-hello Josephine," Duckula replied nervously. "You have such a pretty name. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I'm one of the viewers of the Danger Mouse TV show. And I'm your biggest fan," Josephine answered.

The phrase "your biggest fan" echoed through Duckula's head. He couldn't believe his eyes; an actual fan of his was standing right in front of him. He hasn't had any fans since he turned all the villagers in Transylvania into vegetables and kept them as a captive audience. Not to mention healthy snacks too.

"Is... is it true? You're a fan of mine?" the vampire duck asked still feeling stunned.

"Of course I am," the lovely bird kindly responded. "In my book, Danger Mouse himself is so overrated. You need more love and you are way better than Danger Mouse. You've got the best looks. And the best hair. And the best attire. You even have a better voice than him."

"Why, indeed I do," Duckula agreed feeling encouraged. "And you are 100% right that I am better than him."

"And you know, I am more than just a fan." Josephine claimed.

She looked at the vegan vampire duck lovingly like how Jeopardy Mouse did in the episode "The Duckula Show".

"Count Duckula," the peacock said in passion. "You're so handsome. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Duckula became shocked. His wish has come true. A female bird wants to be his girlfriend and she's a big fan of him. He smiled and blushed so hard, his face was as red as a tomato. Then his heart beat faster than usual. It was the happiest moment of his life.

"Yes! Yes! I will be your boyfriend!" Duckula happily exclaimed.

"Yay!" the female bird cheered.

Josephine hugged him. The count enjoyed the embrace as he has never had one from a girl. Then they gazed into each others eyes.

"Oh, Duckula, I love you very much." the delicious female sweetly said.

"I love you too." Duckula replied back.

"I really enjoy watching the episodes with you in them. Even the ones where you get cameos." Josephine told him.

"I figured you'd say that." Duckula said.

"And can you guess which episode is my favorite out of the entire series?" Josephine questioned with glee.

The count did some thinking for a moment, until he came up with an answer.

"Is it The Duckula Show?" the vegan vampire replied in a question.

"Bingo!" the luscious peacock affirmed. "I especially loved the part where you fought those ghost bots using rock music; you were so heroic."

"Yeah, I was," Duckula conformed.

"You know, I've always dreamed of being a damsel in distress with you as my hero," Josephine spoke with desire.

"Oh, really?" Duckula asked feeling a bit surprised.

"Yes. I would be at a condemned building tied to a chair and gagged," the peacock replied while describing her wish. "Then there would be a time bomb next to me and that's where you would come to rescue me. Wouldn't it be such a romantic moment between you and me?"

"You know, now that I think about it, it would be totally romantic to rescue a girlfriend of mine in peril. Plus, I would really enjoy saving a damsel in distress," the count responded.

"I'm so happy you think that." Josephine said. "You know, I would like to be more than just your girlfriend. I wanna be your partner in crime and help you become the greatest star in the world."

"You really do?" Duckula questioned with delight.

"Of course," the peacock replied with passion.

"Well, then you're hired," the vampire duck proudly announced.

"Yay!" Josephine cheered in delight. "Thank you so much for accepting me as your new assistant, Duckula."

"Anything for a big fan of mine/girlfriend," Duckula said.

"Wanna start first thing tomorrow?"  
Josephine asked.

"Sounds good to me," Duckula replied.

"Great. See you then, ducky boos." Josephine said with love as she exited the scene.

Count Duckula smiled as she left with a smile on her face as well. This was the beginning of a change in his life.


End file.
